Electronic circuits such as voltage mode drivers in Serializer and Deserializer (SerDes) systems can have varying output voltage requirements. The driver normally consumes a relatively large amount of power to regulate the voltage and drive the data across the channel. Where lower than normal output voltage is required, the driver power consumption is much larger than necessary.